Shin Sekai
by Fran Uchiha
Summary: Una técnica tan poderosa como inesperada, abre un vórtice que conduce a Naruto a un nuevo mundo. Destino: Karakura. [Nota: No os confundáis, no es Yaoi.]


**Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores. Después de un mes sin actualizar ninguno de mis fics, hoy les traigo el otro prólogo que les había prometido el mes pasado. Esta vez es un crossover de Naruto y Bleach, el cual llevaba bastante tiempo rondando por mi cabeza. Como todavía no tengo muy claro el rumbo que le voy a dar a la historia, no la actualizaré muy a menudo, pero bueno... Si os he traído este prólogo hoy es porque no quería que pasara más tiempo sin subir nada. **

**Para los que me digan sobre "Kyuubi no Chikara", estoy trabajando en el capitulo 14 ahora mismo, aunque si soy sincero no sé cuando lo tendré preparado, debido a ciertos problemas que he tenido mientras lo escribía, que ya os contaré en su momento (cuando suba el nombrado capitulo) :)**

**Pero bueno, lo importante es el prólogo que os traigo, así que no os entretengo más.**

**************Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y Bleach no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo respectivamente. ********Yo sólo los uso para fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

― He venido a matarte.

― Jajaja, no me hagas reír. Nunca estarás a mi nivel.

― Es cierto. Pero porque te superé hace mucho. Desde el momento en que mataste a toda esa gente, desde el momento en que provocaste el caos en el mundo, desde el momento…en el que heriste a la gente que me importa. Desde ese momento te superé.

― Jajajaja, esas son las palabras de un necio. ¿De verdad crees que puedes enfrentarte a mí y salir vivo?

― No, no lo creo. Sé que ni yo soy capaz de hacer eso. Te mataré…y moriré contigo.

* * *

Era imposible para mí creer lo que me decían. Naruto, el héroe de Konoha, que acabó con Pain, que hizo tantas cosas por la aldea y el mundo ninja en general, que consiguió sacarme del camino del odio y la destrucción, no podía haber cometido semejante estupidez. Madara era demasiado para él y él lo sabía. Era ilógico pensar que haría semejante acto suicida. Podía ser un cabeza hueca, un inconsciente, un hiperactivo, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente; pero aun así, no era tan estúpido como para creer que era rival para Madara Uchiha. Y ahora yo mismo estaba cometiendo una estupidez por su culpa. Él tenía razón, era mi mejor amigo, más bien mi primer y único amigo, y no podía permitir que muriera sin que le devolviera el favor que le debía. Y ese es el motivo por el que había vuelto a escapar de Konoha, para hacer lo que precisamente él hizo por mí. Ahora era mi turno de traerlo de vuelta.

* * *

― Te mataré…y moriré contigo –dijo mirando con tristeza los cuerpos sin vida que lo rodeaban.

La lluvia caía con fuerza. El rubio jinchuuriki estaba enfrente del revivido líder del Clan Uchiha, Madara Uchiha. Sus ojos no brillaban como habitualmente lo hacían, sino que transmitían una pena infinita, que hacían parecer sus ojos como dos pozos azules sin fondo. Su cara reflejaba sufrimiento, tal vez por todo lo que recibió cuando me llevó a Konoha. Era, sin duda, la cara de una persona que lo ha perdido todo, una persona a la que le ha sido robada todo aquello que valoraba. Y la causa de ese sufrimiento era, aun sin proponérmelo, yo. Así encontré a mi amigo, después de seguirle con toda la velocidad que mi cuerpo, aún dolorido, me permitía.

― ¡Naruto! –grité con todo el aire de mis pulmones.

Él me miró. En su rostro apareció una sombra de felicidad, ocultada por la confusión de verme allí.

― ¿Sasuke? –preguntó mirándome.

Eso fue otro error mío. Despistarlo cuando tenía delante a semejante enemigo. Naruto se dio cuenta de eso también, y volvió la vista al frente, mirando a Madara de nuevo.

― Tsukuyomi –dijo Madara mirando a Naruto a los ojos.

Naruto cayó al suelo. Había caído en el genjutsu de Madara y gritaba de dolor, encogido en el suelo.

― Vaya. Volvemos a encontrarnos Sasuke-kun –dijo Madara con un tono de voz que hacia parecer que se estaba… ¿divirtiendo?

― Madara –dije con veneno en mi voz.

El Akatsuki sonrió. El Akatsuki, así es como le llamaba, no quería verlo como mi único familiar vivo. Saqué a Chokuto, mi katana, y me lancé sobre él. Sabía que no podría contra él yo solo. Sólo trataba de despistarlo lo suficiente para que Naruto pudiera salir del genjutsu. Teníamos que atacarle los dos juntos si queríamos tener alguna posibilidad. Lancé una rápida estocada hacia su corazón nada más llegar a su lado. El viejo Uchiha la esquivó sin problemas dando un salto a la derecha. Esto me enfureció aún más. Concentré mi energía en Chokuto mientras cargaba otra vez contra él.

― Chidori Nagashi –grité mientras mi espada se cargaba de electricidad.

Lancé contra él un rápido tajo que, ante mi gran asombro, no pudo esquivar y lo atravesó por el estómago. Pero más fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que a pesar de haberle atravesado, no le había hecho ni un rasguño. Por momentos me pregunté si había caído en un genjutsu sin darme cuenta, así que activé el Mangekyo Sharingan para salir de él. Pero volví a sorprenderme cuando me di cuenta de que no era así. De lo que sí me di cuenta era que Naruto se estaba incorporando.

― Desaparece de este mundo –gritó Madara riéndose como un loco.

Entonces oí unas palabras inaudibles de Madara, y cuando me di cuenta, estaba siendo arrastrado al interior de un portal oscuro que había aparecido a un par de metros de donde me encontraba. ¿Era eso un genjutsu? Mi sharingan nuevamente me indicó lo contrario. Me imaginé que esa era una técnica del Fuumetsu Mangekyo Sharingan, y si eso era cierto, no podía hacer nada para defenderme. Intenté escapar de la fuerza de atracción que esa misteriosa técnica ejercía sobre mi cuerpo, pero no me quedaban fuerzas: en parte debido al esfuerzo ahora realizado, en parte debido a las heridas aún no curadas del todo de mi batalla contra Naruto. Me resigné a morir absorbido por esa cosa, cuando vi a Naruto saltando hacia mí. Me agarró la muñeca en pleno salto y me lanzó lejos del portal que había creado Madara. Sin embargo, él llevaba tanto impulso que cayó de lleno en éste. Nada más pasar su cuerpo, el portal se cerró. Me quedé atónito, sorprendido, asustado. Volví a usar mi sharingan para comprobar que todo lo que había visto no era más que un genjutsu. No era un genjutsu. Era la cruda realidad. Naruto había desaparecido y en mi mente sólo rondaba la palabra que me dijo justo antes de desaparecer.

* * *

"Huye…"

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. ********C****omo siempre, cualquier comentario, pregunta, crítica constructiva... será bienvenida y aceptada con los brazos abiertos.**

**Jaa, mata nee.  
**

**Dejen reviews, no cuesta nada y animan al escritor.**


End file.
